Masked
by Haruhi Lawiet
Summary: Cuando Ashido agarró la máscara de ese hollow se hizo la promesa de vivir por sus camaradas. No se le ocurrió en su furia que las máscaras desaparecen al purificarse, que los hollows se vuelven polvo y no cadáveres. No se dió cuenta hasta mucho después, y para cuando se enteró del por qué, ya había hecho lo imperdonable. No podía hacerse nada, todos tenían hambre, Ashido tmabién.


**Bueno es 14 de febrero, y mientras la mayoría sube fics románticos para celebrar yo ando subiéndo este tipo de fics... Y bue, así de loca estoy!.**

**En otras noticias, estoy estrenando sección!, Aquí ven el primer fic de Ashido en español de todo fanfiction, me siento revolucinaria ! (me estoy emocionando por eso, jeje)**

**Me gustaría agradecer a Dazaru Kimchibun que fue la primera persona que me dejo un review cuando sali de mi largo descanzo e impulsó mi alma a seguir, y a Gordafabi, quién es la primera persona que me pone de aitor favorito, mi alegría no podía ser más grande cuando me llegó en mail notificándome, estoy muy agradecida. Lo mismo va para todas las personas que han leído o/y comentado, les agradezco a todos.**

**Bueno, sobre la historia de hoy, Ashido Kano siempre ha sido uno de los personajes que más me dejaron una impresión en Bleach, como`quiero saber más de él´y es un personaje muy particular, llevando máscaras de hollows, (huecos, pero estoy más acostumbrada a la expresión en inglés, es la única en toda la historia) y mi cabeza pensó demasiado en eso y terminó en una teoría loca que termino en esto. La historia pasó mucho antes que la historia de Bleach, cuando su grupo siguió la garganta no creo que el centro de investigación existiera, y por la inestabilidad entre mundos yo le doy unos cuatrocientos años atrás, con los quincies en su apogueo (a 200 años fue su exterminio, pero esa orgaización debió empezarse a formar siglos atrás para espandirse tanto, más si es por sucesión sanguinea) Esto sería 250 años atras, con Ashido con unos 150 años en Hueco Mundo. Supongo que Aizen habrá empezado a planear, pero no ppuede haber avanzado lo suficiente para que Ashido lo note. Al final del fics hay notas de autor sobre el asunto de Ashido ( y el fic en general), les pido las revisen.**

**Sin más que decir espero disfruten de la historia.**

* * *

En Hueco Mundo viven los hollows, los devoradores de almas, los huecos. En ese inmenso lugar no hay más que un mar eterno de arena blanca y la pálida luna menguante en el cielo. Y el bosque blanco donde se reúnen depredadores, el bosque de Menos.

Aquí es malo, aquí es penoso, aquí sólo hay dolor y muerte. Aquí combate y vive Ashido Kano.

Tenía hambre. El desgaste de reaitsu de la pelea anterior invocó eso en el dolorido guerrero. Ashido manejaba sus reservas de reaitsu como a un preciado tesoro, nunca liberando su zanpakutou y nunca usando kidos o bakudos. La energía era sagrada para sobrevivir limpiamente, por lo que había perfeccionado su técnica con la espada.

Aún así, en ocasiones debía usarlos, y entonces sus preciadas reservas se agotaban…

Y tenía hambre.

Cuando eso pasaba la mente de Ashido empezaba a sufrir, por lo que tenía que ser hecho. La muerte colgara sobre su cabeza en ese debilitado estado, y el péndulo del tiempo se balanceaba sobre sus doloridos músculos. Avanzando entre los troncos artificiales, la cabeza no le dejaba de pesar, y la memoria no lo dejaba descansar en paz…

"_¿Hay alguna forma de escapar de Hueco Mundo?"_

_Sí, la hay. La descubrió hace tiempo. Así como se persigue a un hollow por una garganta para llegar hasta este bosque, se puede perseguir a otro para salir. No es tan raro, incluso en este lugar donde existen hollows de alto rango, el que se muevan entre los mundos. Requiere un poco de suerte para seguirlo, y otro poco más para no quedar atrapado en las "instancias intermedias, pero los hollows casi siempre usan una garganta directa cuando van al mundo humano. No es lo más simple, pero es lógico y,…_

…_y deberían haberlo hecho cuando pudieron._

Pero no podía culparlos, ni a su grupo ni a él.

Incluso ahora, cuando las fuerzas amenazaban con dejarlo y los enemigos de los que huía parecían multiplicarse, como siempre pasaba cuando empezaba a sentirse hambriento, este seguía estando un orgulloso de la determinación de su equipo.

_"¿Qué son los hollows?"_

_Son monstruos, almas en pena que se vieron inmersas en su propia pena y ahora sólo existen por el miedo a la muerte. Siguen su instinto para vivir, comen almas para satisfacer su instinto._

Sus amigos cayeron, uno por uno sucumbiendo a los errores del cansancio o a la superioridad del enemigo. No había tiempo para sanar heridas, y si lo hubiera nadie podía usar mucha energía en otro, y curarse a sí mismo gastaba mucho.

Estaban cansados, y el cansancio producía errores,

y cuando alguien se equivocaba, los hollows no tenían misericordia.

No tienen misericordia, sólo hambre.

¿A quién se le hubiera ocurrido que existía una solución, un escape? Cuando había presión espiritual presionándolos en todas las direcciones, y podían ver las amenazantes figuras de los Menos a la distancia, algunos acercándose…

…cuando no conocían el lugar en donde estaban, solo su blancura infinita y los peligros infinitos que esta guardaba,

¿Quién hubiera pensado en poder huir con millones de hollows adelante?, más importante, ¿quién habría huido? ¿Que shinigami de honor hubiera dejado a sus compañeros?

Sus camaradas lucharon y murieron honorablemente, protegiendo las almas de sus compañeros, las almas puras del mundo, y poniendo en paz a los espíritus de las sufridas almas enmascaradas.

Era el trabajo por el que vivían, la promesa por la que seguía viviendo, por la que perdía a los grupos que lo emboscaban y atacaba a los que encontraba cuando la alternativa muchas veces se hacía mucho más fácil.

* * *

_"¿Por qué los shinigamis matan hollows?"_

_No los matan, los purifican, permiten que esas almas atrapadas en pena encuentren la paz o sean castigados en el infierno por sus actos._

Uno tras otro, su zanpakutou corta cuerpos que se les abalanzan. Millones de partículas sellaban victorias efímeras, y luego tenían que blandir de nuevo su arma. Sin descanso ni gloria, viendo los cuerpos apresados desintegrarse.

Sólo los que pecaron en vida van al infierno, porque no se puede culpar a las bestias por sus actos. Los shinigamis no matan almas, las purifican.

Les quitan el dolor de sus pechos y eliminan sus máscaras, que se disuelven en el polvo.

Conociendo el lugar como la palma de su mano, Ashido avanza por el bosque, siendo camuflado por su envestidura y máscaras entre la multitud de nada. Se mete en elaborados laberintos de ramas y se esconde en los lugares justos cuando es necesario, engañando y perdiendo de vista a sus persecutores. Ya toda la horda se había desparramado, y podía contarse como una victoria a la muerte. No era a primera vez que su maestría del espacio lo ha salvado cuando se había encontrado superado en número. Ni la primera que los hollows que sabían de él reunieran más para atacarlo.

Era un hecho agridulce para él, pero conocía este lugar mejor que la sociedad de almas…y probablemente sea más conocido en Hueco mundo que en esta.

La experiencia y el control de reaitsu que aprendió a usar como radar, le advirtió que aún no los había perdido a todos, una firma de reaitsu aún lo seguía- una fuerte, tal vez de alguno de los líderes- y no estaba en buenas condiciones para lucharlo normalmente.

Dio una vuelta en el árbol derecho para aclarar su vista y logró ver vagamente el peligro que enfrentaba, un adjuchas que se camuflaba en la arena, listo para atacarlo.

Los adjuchas lo ponían nervioso, no porque no pudiera derrotarlos-lo hacía semanalmente- sino por la forma de vivir tan sombría que tienen...

_"¿Por qué los hollows matan hollows?"_

_Por la misma razón que hacen todo, por el hambre que los consume. Cuanto más come un hollow, más fuerte se hace, y más comida quiere. Si uno se hace lo suficientemente para hacerse fuerte, llega un punto en la que las almas humanas –no, incluso la de los shinigamis- pierden su "sabor". Los otros hollows tienen más poder, y saben mejor, por lo que naturalmente, esos hollows empiezan a comer a otros hollows._

Cuando los gillians aparecieron hubo una catástrofe. Sus compañeros –los que quedaban- estaban heridos, y los ceros eran demasiado fuertes. Habrían muerto mucho más rápido si se hubieran concentrado en ellos….pero los gillians tenían otros objetivos. Era un macabro espectáculo como esos seres atrapaban a los hollows en sus lenguas y los comían como moscas. Ashido no podía desviar la mirada de la escena.

Recuerda haberse preguntado cómo sería tener un hambre así, apenándose por el dolor que debían sobrellevar.

Recuerda pensar que alguna vez fueron personas.

Que ahora son monstruos que comen otros monstruos.

La descripción física de los adjuchas variaba, y la única forma de reconocerlos –además del flujo de reaitsu que era mucho más fuerte que los gillians- era la desesperación que los rodeaba. Desesperación por no perderse entre las conciencias, de no retroceder de estado.

Eran criaturas lo suficientemente concientes para saber que su existencia era producto de su sufrimiento y que nada los curaría, y lo suficientemente instintivas para querer seguir existiendo a pesar de eso.

¿Ser más conciente lo hacía una mayor víctima o lo convertía en un monstruo mayor?

Él que estaba a su espalda en estos momentos era grande y tenía una similitud con un camaleón, sus ojos centrándose en él como objetivo se caza. Parecía listo, por lo que sería una pelea cuidadosa y larga, y seguramente era poderoso.

Era justo lo que necesitaba para alargar la sombría vida que llevaba.

* * *

_"¿Por qué los muertos tienen hambre?"_

_Por el poder espiritual, el reaitsu. Sólo los seres con reaitsu alto sufren hambre en el otro mundo, ya que necesitan reponerlo. El descanso ayuda, pero por si sólo tarda mucho tiempo, y deja el cuerpo expuesto. El reaitsu curativo puede usarse para restaurar el de otra persona, pero es un proceso incómodo y complicado. Uno no puede morir por perder reaitsu naturalmente, ya que este a la larga se recompondrá solo, pero el mínimo esfuerzo se la llevaría, por lo que debe hacer reposo. Todo aquel que sienta hambre en el otro mundo debe comer, ya que la falta de reaitsu debilita o desmaya a las personas si el ayuno es prolongado. En esos casos no se debe usar reaitsu, sólo se debe descansar. _

_El uso excesivo de reaitsu, forzando las reservas vitales, puede llevar a la muerte._

Sus compañeros murieron rápidamente, y por todo lo que se apena de ello, le alegra saber que ellos no vivieron lo suficiente para escuchar sus estómagos crujir y verse envueltos en un interminable mar de arena.

Agradece que no descubrieran que los shinigamis también sufren hambre.

El tapado de piel – que había obtenido de una de sus víctimas, que lo ayudaba a ocultarse, la que estaba cubierta de máscaras defensoras – se movía con el viento frío que a veces inundaba la zona de cuevas cercana a donde estaban, la rocosidad del suelo no era una sorpresa en esa parte del bosque. El hollow estaba solo, o al menos sin ninguna presencia poderosa alrededor, e iba a atacar…

Contempló como se acercaba con bilis en la garganta, no le gustaba, nunca dejaría que le gustara, que sus acciones deban estar determinadas por la debilidad de su estómago; pero un hollow solo, grande y con gran reserva de reaitsu era la oportunidad perfecta para recargarse, y necesitaba hacerlo cuanto antes. Con esto no tendría que preocuparse por un largo tiempo. La máscara también parecía resistente, y podría usarla para desviar los ataques laterales…pero eso era un detalle menor, rayos, si pudiera desearía nunca haber agarrado aquella…

…pero no, no podía morir y dejar que las vidas de sus camaradas fueran olvidadas…

Retrocedió sobre sus pasos, esquivando el golpe del adjuchas y poniendo más distancia entre ellos. Su mano derecha ya había agarrado su escudo, y su mano izquierda brilla con kido. Ya que va a por energía no necesita reservarse…

Su zanpakutou esta guardada en su funda –escucha sus gritos, le ruega que lo perdone por ignorarlo, le ruega que lo perdone por todo esto- ya sabe que en estos casos no se arriesga a perder su presa en un golpe de suerte, era el todo por el todo, y si desaparecía no sabía si podría evitar ser comido por el próximo hollow que lo encontrara, además…

Quería al menos conservar esa parte de su alma intacta.

Lanzándose al ataque Ashido inicia el combate, esperando la oportunidad para atrapar al hollow, su mano izquierda lista para dejar los ritos y agarrar la lanza de huesos cuando fuera el momento. Una de las lanzas que había hecho para culminar estas oscuras ocasiones, donde el cazador enmascarado muestra su verdadera naturaleza…

Esta no es una batalla.

…

…

.Es una casería.

* * *

_"¿Por qué los shinigamis matan hollows?"_

_No pueden. Es imposible que un shinigami acabe a un hollow sin purificarlo. Tanto las artes espirituales como las zanpakutou purifican a los hollows cuando los atraviesan, aunque se debe recordar que no porque sea cortado por una zanpakutou o por un kido será derrotado, pero es imposible matar a los hollows. Eso diferencia a los shinigamis de las bestias._

_Excepto que sí hay una forma, tan oscura que a nadie se le ocurre pensarla. En esa noche cuando su último camarada murió lo descubrió – su compañero, Kaoru, su primer amigo y la persona a la que falló en el final, el ejecutor, no se dio cuenta de cómo mató al último hollow que combatió, de lo qué implico ese ataque suicida usando las garras que lo atravesaban - él le dio en sus últimos momento su defensa, sin darse cuenta su amigo le dio la forma con la que logró sobrevivir tanto tiempo…_

…_la forma de matar a un hollow._

_No se puede con la zanpakutou, no se puede con los kidos… la única forma con la que puede hacerse…_

…_es con el mismo hollow._

La lanza atravesó el atrapado cuerpo del adjuchas, que emitió un chillido desgarrador, y finalmente sus ojos quedaron sin vida. Al retirar el arma el cuerpo se desmoronó sobre la tierra. Ashido cayó de rodillas después.

Había estado cerca. Ya normalmente era difícil combatir adjuchas, pero terminarlos sin su zanpakutou y con el cuerpo cansado era una lucha al filo de la muerte.

Le gustaba así, era mejor un duelo más justo;_-aunque no tuviera nada de duelo-_ le hacía sentir menos culpable el tener posibilidades de morir también en la caza, el convertirse en la presa del otro.

Era un sentimiento más propio de los hollows, pero ya no se sorprende por el parecido, por más que se engañe a sí mismo en el fondo vive con las mismas reglas que ellos.

...

...

...

_**"¿Por qué los shinigamis comen hollows?"**_

No lo hacen. **Él lo hace, la verdad es que es un monstruo peor que ellos.**

Cuánto más conciente sea uno de sus actos, mayor es su pecado por cometerlos.

Cruzó la línea hace mucho tiempo y el infierno es lo único que le espera. No puede negarlo mientras enciende un fuego usando huesos que trae consigo para ese propósito, o cuando usa su lanza para separar la máscara del cadáver, cuando envía el rostro disgustante al fuego…

No merece ser llamado shinigami, y aún así su espíritu se sigue elevando para seguir luchando. Cada vez que derrota a un hollow libera cientos de almas, cada vez que añade más arena al suelo limpia una amenaza para las almas del mundo humano que juró proteger, ya hace tanto tiempo. Cada vez que mata a un hollow siente a sus compañeros con él, apoyándolo desde la otra vida.

No recuerda bien su vida fuera de Hueco Mundo, pero anhela sol y la compañía más que nada en el mundo. Y aún así, esta es su vida.

Por toda la culpa que tenga, no puede negar este paisaje como parte de sí, el destino lo llevó a vivir una vida que odiaba, pero que no podía dejar de apreciar como suya, la irónía siendo la reinante principal de esta.

La máscara de quién mató a su amigo también le salvó la vida.

Un solitario hombre se levanta para ir a visitar a sus compañeros luego de terminar su comida, una máscara nueva colgando, disimuladamente, en su vieja estola de piel.

* * *

"_¿Hay una forma de escapar de Hueco Mundo?"_

Sí, la hay. Es simple y lógica, y la descubrió hace tiempo….

Pero no puede tomarla, no alguien como él, que no es un shinigami aunque tenga sus poderes y comparta espíritu, y no es un hollow aunque sienta hambre y esta lo deje vacío.

Él es simplemente Ashido Kano, el condenado que encuentra un hogar en su infierno, en un lugar blanco ceniza con unas tumbas que lo alientan en el medio, un enmascarado que come monstruos para sobrevivir.

No merece seguir viviendo, pero no puede parar tampoco…

Tiene una promesa que cumplir.

* * *

**OWARI**

**Fiuu, ahí esta, bueno tengo unas cosas que aclaran sobre esto, ¿vale?...**

**Ya sé lo que todos están pensando, pe...pero hay pequeños animalitos hechos de partículas espírituales en Hueco Mundo, Ashido podría comer de allí!. Es verdad, esas iguanas y salamandras son lo que este come normalmente, cuando puede regular su energía y logra la victoria con shumpos y su kendo, que es la mayoría de las veces (su capacidad de combate, como lo mostró con Rukia, es impresinante). Pero aveces incluso él debe verse acorralado, y entonces tiene que ir el todo por el toda para vivr, cuando eso pasa (que debe ser una o dos veces por siglo, pero pasa) está tan agotado que no puede reponerse con sólo animalitos, podría pero tardaría mucho , y para alguien como Ashido si no estas en óptimas condiciones, en medio de territorio hostil, pues estás muerto.**

**La verdad es que me pregunté por mucho tiempo por qué Ashido era el único lo suficientemente listo para usar las máscaras, que reflejan ceros y son parte de la gran fuerza de Ashido, (miren la diferencia que hacen, es increíble) Luego me dí cuenta que al purificar a los hollows las máscaras desaparecían...entonces cómo ratos Ashido las conservaba...**

**la única explicación es que no purificara a esos hollows, y luego eso llevó a cómo se repone cuando esta sin energías, y explica la razón por la que Ashido se cuida tanto (no liberando su zanpakuto o usando kidos de ningún tipo, estoy egura que a todos les pareció raro)**

**Para referencia, creo que el grupo de Ashido murió rápidamente, pero en el período de unos días (no más no menos), y el hollow que mató el amigo de Ashido (lo llamé Kaoru porque tiene cara de Kaoru, no sé si tiene nombre ficial, y me pasé un largo rato debatiendo si era hombre o mujer, jeje, estos japos) lo hizo con un truco de hilos para que la grra (¿perforadora?) del otro brazo del hollow (no la que lo impaló a él mientra lo hacía, pobre Kaoru) se volviera en contra del hollow y le rabanara la máscara (y accidentalmente en el ángulo perfecto para que esta se saliera y el hollow se impalara a sí mismo en el rostro, como un cuchillo por debajo de una**** uña) pensé que quedó confuso así que lo aclaro, y Ashido NUNCA comió ese hollow, no se dió cuenta hasta mucho después de lo que había pasado. **

**La lanza la hizo de esqueletos de hollow, y la esconde atadas a su espalda, tapándolas con la estola. (las piedras para el fuego también son huesos, y junto a un puñal las lleva en la cintura) **

**Bueno, eso es todo lo que quería decir, espero lo hayan encontrado interesante.**

**Por ahora nos despedimos, las críticas y review siempre serán bien recibidas! (y las opiniones también, ¿qué piensan sobre Ashido?)**

**Feliz día de San Valentín, gente, disfrútenlo lo mejor posible!**


End file.
